The Failure of a Teen
by H20eagles
Summary: So this fanfic is really about, if you love someone, no matter who they are. Follow your heart. Witch teens usually don't. They love fitting in and will nearly always choose popularity over love. This One-shot just explains just how far popularity will win over love in the teenager world.


**So this fanfic is really about, if you love someone, no matter who they are. Follow your heart. Witch teens usually don't. They love fitting in and will nearly always choose popularity over love. This One-shot just explain just how far popularity will win over love in the teenager world.**

 **Being in love with him**

I wasn't one of those girls. I had never been one of those girls. The types of girl who had the powers to flirt shamelessly and get guys to follow them like a love sick puppy with just one wink. I never thought I could fall in love at such a young age, yet somehow, in my school days I managed to develop a crush, and with a loser. I was popular, he wasn't. I insisted to myself that I didn't like him. Maybe it was just my luck that I had fallen in love with the most unpopular guy in my school- Hiccup Haddock. It was hopeless. Hiccup was a loser, plus he had the reputation of Useless. He would walk in a room and be push out, physical or verbal. I mean even the nerds hated him.

"Gosh I want him so bad though. Every move he makes just turns me on more and more." Oh, God. Those words have probable have never been said.

I found my cheeks heating up, flushing with a dark shade of red. New Year, new opportunities right? I thought that now I was senior, I might be able to have a backbone and ask him out. I don't care about popularity anymore. However fate had decided to be against me. The rumours were true, he wasn't here. I shouldn't have been shocked really, he had no friends and no one like him. Being pushed around, called names and again being titled "Useless" in the yearbook, I truly should have been expecting it.

I slowly closed my locker with a long sigh. As a single, busy, sporty, popular girl, my happy place are my daydreams. I love to dream about so many things that make me happy. I've even dreamt that one day, I'll find my "Useless."

Seeing me staring into the solid wall, Ruffnut Thorsten dropped by. An insane girl who love to play softball just like me, she was one of my best friends.

"Jeez Astrid, you thinking of someone special?" She grinned and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"I'm not."

"Someone caught your eye?"

"No"

"So tell me, who is it?

"I don't like anyone." God she was my friend, but she didn't know when to shut up.

I was about to walk to my class when Ruff stopped me. "Yes, you do."

"Oh really? Go ahead, tell me." I gave her a glare.

Seeing me annoyed Ruff grinned and teased me more. "Friend to Friend, you so do. It's very easy to read your expression."

"Nah, I don't like nobody," I replied trying to shrug it off like nothing. It didn't work.

She raised her eyebrows, giving me a look. "Yeah, right."

She seemed to realize that I wasn't going to admit anything, so we changed the subject, talking about the sports and the guys she liked as we walked to class.

Our next lesson was English. Mr Gobber had been teaching us about _Romeo and Juliet_ by Shakespeare and we had to do a project on it and present it to the class. We would work in pairs, but we had to work with the opposite gender because, as he put it, in joking manner, I guess, "Boys never get the job done."

We were about to get into pair, when there was a knock on the door. The principle and a rather mascle tall teen wearing leather cloths with a leather jacket as well. Sporting what looked like guest glass and watch.

As soon as the kid had entered, you could see everyone eyes on him, all thinking different things. All the girls

The teacher probly knew about the new kid and quickly told him what we were doing and for him to pick a partner. I could see him coming over and there was no one I was doing it with him. Probably just some jock who wants to mount me as the boys say. Witch was never going to happen, only that hopeless nerd could ever have a chance with me.

However, while I was distracted with the thought of Hiccup, the boy was now face to face with me and he was slowly taking of his classes. What come next didn't just surprise me, it surprised everyone. There in all that tight cloth glory was hiccup.

I couldn't understand what was going on, Hiccup was here. But he was different. He was here and he wanted to be my partner. However, before he could even ask that question, I just couldn't keep up with everything and I-I...I fainted.

 **Ok…yes I know that it ended quickly and all but I thought I would write just an extra fanfic since I been away a long time. Now you may ask me to continue this but I won't because it's meant to finish like this.**

 **Hope you all enjoy**


End file.
